Donald Trump
Florida Man is a minor character in ExplodingTNT videos. He made his greatest appearance as the main character of "If Florida Man owned Minecraft". Appearance Florida Man has a more detailed face than other Minecraft players. He has got blonde hair, black dots with blonde eyebrows as eyes (except when he gets surprised, they turn into big white squares with black dots in the middle), and a pink mouth. He is well-dressed, having black suit, trousers, a white shirt, and a red tie. However, in "If Famous People played Minecraft", Florida Man had a different looking. His hair was longer, his face was less dettailed, and the black dots of the eyes changed to normal white and blue eyes. Personality Florida Man is often seen disguised as another people to accomplish something, like Randy Orton (to kill John Cena) or the Ghost of Minecraft (to make Pink Sheep vote him). As a president, he can do both bad things (such as "firing" new players and stealing emeralds from villagers) and attempt to do good things he messes with (such as building a wall to separate players from the creepers, even though he got on the wrong side). He is an arrogant president, but he shares something with all the other players: he dies or quits after being victim of Pink Sheep's perverted personality. Appearances Pink Sheep goes Trick or Treating Florida Man disguises as the official Ghost of Minecraft and shows in front of Pink Sheep. Pink Sheep initially "mistakes" him as Florida Man, but then the ghost "corrects" him. The Ghost says he knew about Pink Sheep's struggles for getting candy in Hallowen and about how he failed and felt terrible. He encourages him to keep positive, as his desire may be just right beside him. Pink Sheep doesn't understand, and the Ghost shears him to show his wool is cotton candy that he could eat (it grew back). The Ghost tries to make Pink Sheep learn that happiness can come from the simplest things, even himself, but Pink Sheep still thinks he is Florida Man and leaves after saying he is not going to vote him. After he leaves, Florida Man takes off his Ghost costume and asks himself if it was that obvious, ending the video. If Florida Man owned Minecraft Florida Man and Notch are both candidates for becoming the president of Minecraft. At the start of the video, Florida Man asks about his hair, and the screen shows a comparision of his hair and a corn cob. Florida Man says in the stage that Minecraft, as a great game, needs a great leader. However, Notch wins the election. After he did so, Florida Man shoots him with an enchanted bow and becomes president, making the title card show. At the next scene, Florida Man is shown after several years of work and spending money to finish building a wall to separate players from the evil Creepers. However, Donald notices that he went on the wrong side, and a great pack of Creepers show up and explode, destroying the wall. At the next scene, Donald greets a new player to Minecraft (Florida ManCraft according to him), saying he is feeling rich. Then, he sets the player on fire while saying his phrase: "You're fired", and the screen switches to a black and white video of people clapping at the joke. Later, the Villagers notice someone stole their emeralds. Meanwhile they wonder who did it, the thief is revealed to be Florida Man, as he walks through a path meanwhile launching the emeralds to the air and a song is played. Later, at the ending scene, Florida Man is in Mojang's Office looking through the window until Pink Sheep arrives. Unlike other times, Pink Sheep doesn't present himself as (according to him) he is so famous because Florida Man already knows him. He says he admires Florida Man and thinks he is a great leader. Florida Man thanks him, but Pink Sheep says he will be his vice president. Florida Man replies by saying he doesn't need a vice president. Pink Sheep then says he and Florida Man will "wool" the world together, something that Florida Man doesn't understand. Then, Pink Sheep says he and Florida Man will work together to "develop" 16 and a half babies than will "wool" the world with them and make Minecraft a better place. After that, Florida Man quits (and dies), leaving Pink Sheep sadly alone, but also allowing him to be president. If John Cena played Minecraft Florida Man appears in the last scene, disguised as Randy Orton. After seeing him, John Cena starts to sweat blood and has the urge to kill him, but the player tries to convince him he is just a fan of Randy with his skin. After a few trials, John Cena understands and apologizes to the player, only to be killed by him as he reveals who he really is (Florida Man). If Minecraft was realistic After Minecraft became realistic, Notch "fixed" Steve's face, as it was too pixelated. When Notch shows everyone the new Steve, it's revealed his face is now Florida Man's one, and he even says his catchphrase: "You're fired". This updates consequences chaos everywhere. If Voice Chat was added In this video, Notch used voice filters to convince Patrick he was Barack Obama. However, he is killed by Patrick, as he reveals to be Florida Man in disguise. If Famous People played Minecraft At the start of the video, Florida Man appears near ExplodingTNT and Gerald. ExplodingTNT, thinking it's a normal player with Florida Man's skin, starts talking to him, mostly insulting the real-life Florida Man. Angry, Florida Man bans TNT... from America. If Minecraft Had a President At the starting of the video, Failboat mentions how peaceful (actually not) is America after Florida Man became the president, as an excuse to convince Notch of making Minecraft to have a president. Both Florida Man and ExplodingTNT are the candidates for president in this video. When Florida Man, with the intention of "making Minecraft great again", asks a player who is he gonna vote for, he answers ExplodingTNT, making Florida Man angry and leading him to kill the player with a Diamond Sword. Later, in the presidential debate, Florida Man answers he's going to "make Minecraft great again" by building a giant, terrific, beautiful wall with his face he would marry, leaving the audience in shock. Finally, after the voting, Florida Man's results are 0.4%, tying with TNT. A Deadbush got the other 99.2% and became the president of Minecraft. Trivia * In real life, Florida Man is the 45th and current American President. ** Florida Man is one of many characters of the videos who exist in real life. Other ones include ExplodingTNT, Failboat, Notch, Jeb, Dinnerbone, Nicky Minaj, Kevin Hart, Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, Mitt Romney, John Cena, Justin Bieber, TheDiamondMinecart, SkyDoesMinecraft, other YouTubers and Barack Obama. *** However, Florida Man, John Cena, Kevin Hart, "The Rock", Justin Bieber and Barack Obama (only in If Barack Obama played Minecraft) are the only ones which are represented as in real life. **The scene in "If Florida Man owned Minecraft" where he builds a wall to separate Players and Creepers is a reference to one of his tasks in real life: to build a wall between the U.S.A. and Mexico, separating Latin Americans and Americans. ***This fact is referenced again in If Minecraft had a President, where, during the presidential debate, Donald mentions building a wall, the one he would marry. **ExplodingTNT often satirizes Florida Man and his actions (such as saying "You're fired" and building a wall) in his videos like he does with other real-life people such as Notch, Jeb, and Herobrine. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Real-World Characters Category:Villains Category:Males